Beauty and the Boy
by XxBloodi.AyrxX
Summary: Harry sat alone at the Gryffindor table. He watched wearily as the other Gryffindors smiled and laughed, as if the wizarding world hadn't almost lost the biggest war in wizards' history. He was alone.
1. Caring

**Chapter 1**:

Harry sat alone at the Gryffindor table. He watched wearily as the other Gryffindors smiled and laughed, as if the wizarding world hadn't almost lost the biggest war in wizards' history. He was alone. All alone. Hermione had left for travel and Ron had killed himself after him and Hermione had a huge fight. Harry hadn't heard from Ginny in months. Last he heard, she was with some Ravenclaw.

Harry rested his head on his arm, not bothering with his barely full plate. All morning he had picked at the biscuits and gravy. He stood up quickly, the table shaking slightly. Every pair of eyes turned to their savior quickly. The hall grew silent. His face was turned down to his ratty black converse. Harry could feel every stare boring into his back as he rushed out of the Great Hall.

The blonde Slytherin was unseen as he rushed out to the lake. Draco followed curiously and cautiously, not wanting to be seen. They reached the lake; it was a frozen blue-green. A sob emitted from the black haired boy, and Draco quickly hid, not sure what to do or how to react.

Down by the lake, a sullen, sulking Harry pulled out a silver razor from his back pocket, hesitating over his skin. The blade shone brightly in the clouded sun. Draco's eyes widened as the boy pulled it across his skin.

"Accio blade!" Draco Malfoy screamed, his wand pointed to the blade. Harry looked up quickly, tears streaming his cheeks.

"What the hell, Malfoy?!" He cried, rushing angrily to the blonde.

"I'm not going to let you do that to yourself." Malfoy snapped. "You don't need to do that kind of crap." Harry swung an angry fist at him. Draco easily dodged.

"Why not?! It's not like you fucking care about me or anything!" Harry threw another frustrated blow weakly towards the blonde.

"Because I said so."

"What gives you power over me?!"

"The fact that you're not thinking very sane." Draco retorted, beginning to get frustrated himself.

"You don't even understand my pain." Harry scoffed, starting to walk off. Draco caught him by the arm silently, looking him in the eye. He rolled up one sleeve of his robe. White scars covered the pale, clean skin.

Harry hesitantly touched Draco's arm, hardly believing what he was seeing. Draco whispered, "I do.. I-I… I"

"What? You what?" Harry snapped. His face locked on Draco's. Malfoy was staring down at his scars, wishing they weren't there.

"I care… I have since I met you..." The blonde whispered.

Harry stood stunned. He could tell there was more, but didn't want to push it. Harry Potter already knew he cared a thousand tons for the Slytherin. The first time he saw the blondie, he had known there was something he liked about the boy. Sure, he bragged a lot, but obviously he was trying to impress people. The arrogant Slytherin that people hated was nothing more than someone who wanted to be someone.

"I-" Draco began.


	2. Revealed

_'…That day started so differently, Hermione.. I… I just don't know how it came to be so.. He.. He said it.. What I've been dreading and hoping for for a long time. Can you believe it?'_

Harry Potter finished his incessant scribbling, signing it, and rolled up the parchment, tying it carefully to Hermione's tawny owl and shooing the creature out the window. Draco came up behind him quietly.

"Oi. Potter! What be you doing?" He said loudly. Harry jumped.

"Shh!" The wicked librarian hushed him and the blonde chuckled.

"Wh-What was that for Draco?" Harry whisper-yelled to the chuckling 19 year old.

"Oh don't you want to find out?" He replied slyly. Draco Malfoy wrapped his arms around Harry's neck in a from-behind hug. Draco leaned his chin on Harry's mop of black hair and smiled as he saw the scrap of parchment peaking from Harry's _Fantastic Beast's and Where to Find Them_ and read it aloud.

"_Harry P. loves Draco M." _Draco mocked. Harry's face went red, and he quickly slid the paper into his book, dropping that into his bag.

"I-I didn't write that Malfoy." Harry rushed out.

"Uh huh. And who did?" Draco said, smirking. He kneeled beside the green-eyed boy, looking straight into his eyes. Merlin, how he loved those eyes. His eyes drifted to Harry's lips, and his thoughts turned to thoughts of snogging with the handsome boy he was so close to.

"U-Um… Umm.." Harry looked away, unable to speak looking lovingly at his best mate's grey eyes. Every second they were together, for Harry, was another second growing closer to loving him. The same went for Draco.

Draco placed his hand on Harry's red cheek, turning his face. He pushed off the ground just high enough to peck teasingly at his pink lips. He sat back on his heels, smirking.

"Oh I see how it is.." Harry determinedly pulled Draco up to his face, kissing him sweetly. Draco pulled back, nuzzling their noses, smiling. Harry nuzzled back, smiling and giggling.

A gasp emanated from behind them. A Slytherin stood stock still, staring at the two. The girl rushed out of the library, and the two chased after her, not wanting their secret to be found out. They rushed down the hall, chasing after the brown haired git who was planning to tell the whole school the Slytherin Prince and the Chosen One were together. Were lovers.

Draco grabbed for the girl, catching her arm in his pale hands.

"And where do you think you're going, _first year_?" He sneered the last bit, knowing who this git was. Harley Fredrich shook out an apology, scared crapless by the Ice Prince.

Harley's eyes were wide. Harry caught up quickly, stopping beside them, staring at the Slytherin first year, frustrated.


	3. Dark Lord

"I-I.. Was going t-to go.. S-see my friends…"

"About what exactly?" Draco snarled threateningly.

"Y-ou and… P-P-Potter…"

"This stays between Harry, you and me. Got that? This gets out and you're the first person I'm going to." He threatened. She nodded her head quickly and he dropped her. "Oh, and call him _Harry_ not Potter." Harry smiled at his protectiveness, but turned to her, glaring. She ran off, and Harry couldn't resist the urge to hold Draco in his arms.

"Thank you" Harry sighed into Draco's arms. Draco shivered at the feeling of Harry's breath hitting his neck. He pressed against Harry, pushing him against the wall. Draco's lips quickly found Harry's, kissing him passionately. Harry moaned slightly, tangling his fingers through Draco's blonde hair. Harry pulled back, biting his lip.

"W-we shouldn't do this.. Here I mean…" He said nervously looking around. Draco laughed, holding his Gryffindor.

"Alright." Draco heard the sound of 8 clock chimes, one after another. "We should get to class." And with that, they returned to the library, grabbed their things and entered potions class, one a little bit after another as not to arise suspicions.

"Draco Malfoy!" The sub professor called his name, gesturing for the boy to step outside. Draco stood slowly, glancing at Ha-.. Where _was _Harry?!

Draco stiffly walked out to the corridor, practically shaking in worry and anger. He sighed quietly, anxiety riddling his face. Every face in the room was turned towards his as he crossed the thresh hold and the door slid closed behind him.

"Now, I know what's going on between you and… _Potter_…" He said Draco's love's name with hate and disgust. "And it needs to stop. You are the next Dark Lord. You mustn't let your enemy deter you from you're successful path."

"Harry. Not _Potter_." Draco began angrily, refraining from punching the offender. "He is not deterring me from _anything _and I am _not _going to be your _Dark Lord." _The lone Malfoy spat. "Speaking of Harry, where is he?"

"You mustn't worry about such a… _Useless _pest as the Potter boy is." Draco's arm went to the professor's throat, holding him against the door.

"Don't ever." Draco snarled. "Call him _useless _AGAIN!" Draco yelled, knocking him out with a single, well placed punch. Draco let the body drop to the floor and quickly ran to the first place he could think to find Harry- the Room of Requirements.

He passed a bathroom. Screaming stopped him in his tracks. Stepping back, he turned into the bathroom, watching a trail of blood trickle down to the drain. He followed it to a wall, where the screaming emanated from. Draco pounded on the wall, screaming Harry's name.

"D-Draco…!" Harry called weakly. Draco took out his wand, blasting down the wall.


	4. Helped

Chapter 4:

As the smoke cleared, it was clear that Harry's captors were knocked out cold under fallen stone. Harry's bloodied body was painted with greyish brown dust from the stones. It covered his lens, and seeped down with blood from his wounds.

"D-Draco…?" Harry coughed.

"It's me, Harry" Draco soothed. "You're going to be alright. Those bastards will not harm you any longer." Draco wiped Harry's glasses clean. He perched them on Harry's nose and hugged his love tightly.

"Draco… I think my r-rib is broken…" Harry ground out, wincing in pain. His whole body writhed in agony.

"We've got to get you to the medical wing, luv." The worst part of it all was that that particular corridor was up a few flights and across the school. Draco didn't know the extent of Harry's physical damage, and didn't want to push his luck-or his time- with his boyfriend.

He unbound Harry's legs and wrists and picked him up carefully.

"Draco... I can w-walk…"

"Luv... No you can't. You are majorly injured. It could be even worse than I think. I'm not letting you die. Not today. Not ever." Draco glared down at his boyfriend, silencing him. The blonde rushed through the corridors, his footsteps and breath echoing the empty halls. It was yet to be passing time from class to class for the students of the 4 Houses.

A few minutes later, a miniscule "Draco?" sounded from a weakened Harry.

"Yes?" Draco huffed out.

"Th-This is all my f-fault…" Harry whimpered.

"No it's not. You didn't do anything. This is… _Their _ fault. Not yours." Draco demanded. Harry coughed slightly, blood trickling down his chin. Draco looked down, almost stumbling. Harry was slowly losing consciousness. "Harry..? Stay with me luv. We're almost there… Please Harry.." The blonde pleaded with the passed out boy in his arms.

-x-X-x-

Harry awoke with a start, screaming slightly in pain. He was weak and could barely open his eyes. His body became aware, and his senses became present once again. He felt the warmth of a hand holding his own squeezing lightly. He turned his head. A sleeping Draco Malfoy lay his head on the bed. The windows revealed the time to be somewhere in the night. He wasn't sure how long he had slept for.

**A/N: GAHHH! It's so short! I'm so sorry... I've gone brain dead! Any suggestions? Anyone? Please...? D: I hope everyone's been enjoying :D and I really really hope that I will have help *looks down guiltily* So thanks to anyone who helps, and I WILL write in who helped along with Harry and Draco's loverly story :D**


	5. FillerHELP! D:

**A/N: Hey guys.. I need some help with writing! I would like some suggestions on where you think the story should go in your opinion. I want to be able to incorporate what the people want when reading and still be original! I want to write stories that anyone and everyone can get into and right now I need a few ideas to get a jump-start on finishing this story! I wanted to do just a few more chapters so if you can comment or pm any ideas that would be helpful! I'd make sure to thank anyone and everyone who helped! I really want people to enjoy this story, and once it's done I'll start another of my ideas! **

**Thanks to anyone who helps! It will be very much appreciated. :"D**


End file.
